The Night with Alistair
by rockergrrl113
Summary: Evanesce Cousland has made some questionable decisions in her life, especially since she became a Grey Warden. One choice she does not regret is falling in love with Alistair. Now destined to be queen and the final battle setting out before her she rethinks her mistakes. Only her love for Knight in shining armor can console her troubled mind. (Short)
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"Let us go somewhere more private," Morrigan said in a deep voice hinted with a tinge of what Evanesce thought to be teasing.

The Witch spun around strolling out of the Warden's door. She turned and looked back at her two straying teammates.

Evanesce was starting to regret making this deal already. She looked quickly at Alistair, whose hand she had been grasping for the last few minutes. She didn't want him to go, but…this was the best.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

Evanesce squeezed the Templar's hand. She stared up at him before giving him an assuring smile.

"Well are you going to come or are you going to stand there gawking at one another. Tis quite boring waiting on you," Morrigan said tapping her foot.

Alistair took a few steps away from his love and closer to the Mage. Morrigan grasped his wrist and tugged him closer to her.

Evanesce held on to her loves hand until the Witch had pulled them to their arms conjoined length causing their grip to break. She returned to the door and pulled it to. Morrigan paused and her eyes met those of her friend's.

"It will work," she said before shutting the door.

Evanesce stood staring at the exit with wide eyes. She was unsure what to do, or say, or think.

It took her a long while to break her statue stance and move across the room. She poked the fire with a stick, and breathed in the deep smell of burning wood. She returned the poker to its spot and stared into the flickering flames.

Damn she was uncomfortable. She had to get this armor off. Quickly, the Warden shed the gloves, boots, and breast plate of the deep pink Dalish armor she called her own. She began to work on the clasp of the lower armor, but it wouldn't budge.

She sighed. The latch had been bent in battle and she hadn't been able to remove it without assistance since. Alistair had always been able to pull it off without problem.

Oh Alistair.

No, she wouldn't think of where he was right now. She would only think of getting the insufferable piece of clothing off.

Maybe she could go seek the help of Leliana or Wynne. No. She remembered Wynne taking off early and Leliana waving goodnight as Evanesce and Alistair left the meeting with Riordan. She certainly couldn't recruit the help of Zevran or Oghren. They were well…men, and…not her man.

Alistair.

'Maker please,' she begged internally. The clasp gave seconds later and it hit the ground with a loud thud, leaving Evanesce in her under clothes. The Warden sighed gently in relief before flopping on her bed in exhaustion.

She needed rest because tomorrow…it was it. Her actions…her teams actions were deciding the entire fate of Ferelden.

It had been almost a year since Arl Howe had sieged her home and murdered her family. A whole year since Duncan had saved her and made her a Grey Warden. A whole year since she had first laid eyes on Alistair arguing with a mage. Looking back at it now…she had loved that man from the minute she laid eyes on him, staring down at the angered magister with those gentle eyes and sarcastic smile.

Oh Alistair.

No. She refused to think about where he was spending the night. She denied to imagine him and Morrigan, being…together.

No damn it no.

She buried her face in her hands and bit her lip.

She needed to go to bed. That's it just some rest.

She leaned over in the bed and pulled the covers up over her chilled skin. She longed for warmth entangling around her body, but she had to settle for the embrace of her sheets and the fire.

Evanesce forced her eyes shut. She tried to turn off her mind, but that task was not so successful.

Immediately images of Morrigan, half naked and beautiful, sliding on top of Alistair, whose eyes flickered around her face, analyzing her magnificence as she leaned closer, filled the Rouge's mind.

The Warden flipped on her other side quickly. She raised herself on her elbow and gasped out. The images popped, washing her concentration back into the real world. She gazed at the fire blinking as the bright light burned her eyes. Maybe the stinging of the flames would prevent her from thinking.

She was regretting this. Oh Maker why? Why had she giver the love of her life over to her friend? Why did she think this would be a good idea?

Alistair, Alistair was going to be King, and Evanesce, Evanesce was going to be his queen. They were going to be married, but yet she just sold him off like…like he was some kind of bargaining chip. And for what? For her own life? She'd gladly give her life for Alistair. But…she knew he'd do the same for her.

She couldn't loose Alistair. She wouldn't. She loved him too much.

And what if it was her whose body was to destroy the Archdemon? What would Alistair do? How would he feel without her?

She didn't want to be without him. Ever. No matter what.

And that is why they were doing this.

Morrigan and Alistair's demon baby would be a cost to pay to keep each other, and they both knew it.

Even if the idea of its creation drove Evanesce wild.

She began to think of the conversation she and Wynne had had early in her and Alistair's relationship. 'Love is ultimately selfish.' She remembered those words like it was yesterday. Evanesce had argued that the two could handle themselves and that everything would be fine. Wynne had then mentioned something that stuck with her now. The choice between Alistair and the rest of the world.

"I don't want to have to make that choice," Evanesce had whispered.

Later Wynne had decided that the couple could handle their problems. But was she right?

Hadn't they just made a selfish choice that may in the future be a danger to everything, just to stay together? Hadn't if she been a commoner and not eligible to be queen wouldn't she had chosen Anora whether or not she was the best choice? Just to keep Alistair close. Yes. She knew she would have. She would give up the world to be with her Templar forever.

And that was why she urged him to lay with Morrigan. Anything was better than losing him. Anything. Even this.

Evanesce took a breath and rolled back over, turning her back to the flickering orange manifestations of heat. She pulled the covers close as she relaxed against the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.

Relax.

A deep even breath washed her worry away allowing her mind to click off.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Evanesce panted breathlessly as she stared at the fallen Archdemon. This was it. She had to deal the final blow. And…it was going to kill her. Ending the Archdemon would end her life, but…save all the others. It was time. She gripped her swords tight and tensed. A deep breath soothed her as the Warden sprang forward, moving into a run but a hand caught her and pulled her back. She spun to see who the intruder was.

Alistair's gentle brown eyes caught her green.

"Let me," he said in a calm, serene voice.

"What? No," the Warden objected.

Alistair just stared into her gaze.

"Alistair," she squeezed his hand with both of hers, "Don't you…don't you want to become king?"

"I do…well I do now, but…this is the greatest thing I can ever do for my country."

"But I…"

"I don't want you to die, Evanesce…"

"Alistair…"

"Shh…no…"

"This is crazy."

He chuckled.

"It's the sanest decision I've ever made." He smiled, "Except for loving you."

With that he leaned down and locked his lips with hers, entangling them as he pulled her close. When their lips parted he tilted his head and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered gently. Evanesce tightened her grasp on the King as he tried to pull away.

"No Alistair," she begged.

He shrugged her off and spun. He drew his sword forward and dashed at the dragon.

Evanesce, who was normally so strong, so put together felt herself crumbling as the love of her life slit the sword down the dragon's throat. He paused only a moment before shoving it in the thing's head. Light exploded from the villain's skull violently causing Evanesce to almost fall. Alistair held on tight to the sword as the Archdemon's energy shot through him violently. The Warden looked helplessly at him. She started to dart, but Morrigan caught her friend's wrist. Evanesce spun and looked at her. The Witch's golden eyes beamed sorrow. Evanesce yanked but the Shapeshifter's hand was iron. The Warden looked helplessly at her lover as the light ceased and he dropped to the ground.

"Alistair!" Evanesce screeched as she shot up right in bed. Sweat beaded on her hot forehead before running down her face. Her skin was on fire and her lungs burned. Her chest ached. "Alistair," she whispered realizing it was all a dream. She blinked back the welling tears and wiped the perspiration from her face. "Maker, it's hot in here." She threw herself out of bed and seized the pitcher of water that was sitting on the bedside. It was there with the intention of drinking, but she wasn't thirsty…only hot. So so hot. She flung the pitcher's contents at the fire. Water saturated the logs, extinguishing all the heat, and the only source of light.

The room was filled with pitch black.

Evanesce couldn't see a thing. She felt her way back to the bed and collapsed, gasping, panting. Damn it. Now she wanted something to drink. This wasn't like her. She never got so emotional.

As a Cousland she was prim and proper. She was a fast learner, and a savage warrior. She was passive, giving into all of her mother's and father's wishes.

As a Grey Warden she was strong. She took charge. She considered everything and desired to help everyone. It was where she reached her true potential, where she had discovered the real her.

Heh. Strong? She wasn't acting very strong.

But didn't she deserve to break down occasionally?

Evanesce sighed, and pushed her internal debate from her mind.

The Warden shook her head and stood. She felt her way to the sofa in the middle of the room. She felt around the seat until she found her leather pack. Blindly the Rogue undid the tie and snaked her hand inside. She delicately felt around its contents. Paper. Hm. The treaties. A few empty flasks, and one that generated cold. A health vile it was. Some soft cloth. Her extra underclothes. A rougher cloth. Those were bandages.

Then finally she felt it. The feeling of its soft, comforting velvet made her smile. She slowly traced her hand down its body and grasped it. Slowly, she pulled the small, beautiful red rose from its spot in the corner of her bag. She let her finger tips dance over the petals. The Warden smiled once again before placing the flower to her nose and inhaling. Mmm. How sweet the scent.

Evanesce stood slowly, and made her way back to the bed. She sat and then laid on her side. She adjusted herself comfortably, avoiding the covers of course, and tried to relax.

She pressed the soft rose to her lips. Mmm the smell always relaxed her. She wasn't sure how it hadn't wilted yet. Somehow it was still the same as the day Alistair had given it to her. It had been such a sweet sentiment. And its undying petals still were. She believed Wynne may have had enchanted the flower one night when the lovers slept in order to keep it living, but then again Evanesce wasn't so sure. She remembered what Alistair had said when he gave it to her, how nice it had been to see something so beautiful amongst all this darkness. Maybe the immortal rose was a sign of hope. It proved everything was going to be alright. This Blight would end and she could finally be at peace…with Alistair.

Evanesce smiled. It was wishful thinking.

Inhaling the scent of the rose, the Warden began to relax.

She wondered how long she had been asleep before her nightmare had woke her. It couldn't have been very long…maybe 10 or 15 minutes. Hm. She wondered if Alistair and Morrigan were…No no. She didn't want to think of that.

She took a deep breath and released it. She wanted him here with her. Not next door with Morrigan. She knew this was the best though.

Sigh.

Evanesce's thoughts grew silent as she began to relax and drift to sleep.

The sound of a loud bang snapped her mind back into the real world.

What was that?

It must have been nothing.

She closed her eyes and began to calm down when the sound of a tapping drew her attention.

Hm?

She focused her ears at the curious noise. Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sound of a gasp protruded her ear drums.

It was…coming from next door…from Alistair's room.

Oh no. No no no no. How could she hear them? The walls were made of thick stone brick!

She didn't want to hear this. She really did NOT want to hear this.

Oh Maker no. No. No. No. Please no.

She covered her ears.

"Uh," the sound of a gasp traveled to her as the tapping increased to a steady taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap.

Oh please let this end.

Evanesce covered her head with her pillow and squeezed her eyes shut.


End file.
